


Never Gonna Survive (Unless We Get a Little Bit Crazy)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season Four Poetry Codas





	1. I Rise To Your Call I

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading these, I'm not asking anyone to read them all. Skip to your favourite episodes and read away <3
> 
> Title from the Seal song. Because I think I'm so clever

I rise again

                from the ashes

                                hellfire

                                despair

I breathe again

                the air above

O voice almighty

                you call to me

                                I hear only static

The air is cold

                so warm and

                                welcoming

Why am I home?

                Your name

                                your call

                                                your hand

I rise again

                by your hand


	2. I Rise To Your Call II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester

Rising again,

                from despair

                                anguish

                from the death

                                you brought on

Answering the call

                screams of anguish

                                rise again

                                to fulfil

The veil is broken

                the seal

We rise as revenge

                as a warning

Hellfire will come

                burning.


	3. John and Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Beginning

John and Mary,  
meant to be,  
unstoppable destiny,  
death comes for thee.  
Blood trail covers,  
more dead than others,  
all for one brother.  
John and Mary,  
the life that could,  
but never would,  
come to any good.


	4. Monsters Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metamorphosis

Are you a monster  
because of your blood?  
Is it possible to create a dam  
to stop the flood?  
Are monsters made  
or are they only born?  
Can you survive the night  
to get to the morn?  
Are you a monster  
because of what’s on the inside?  
Are you evil  
if you have something to hide?


	5. Formula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Movie

The formula is:

                find a case

                case the joint

                join the pieces

                piece the murder

                murder the monster.

Monsters always lose.

                No happily ever after

                                after the end.

Hero gets the kill

                gets the girl.

The formula stands

                tried and tested.

Heroes and the monsters

of the same story.

The End

                …

                    ?


	6. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Fever

Explain a few things to me;  
Why we do what we do  
and see what we see?  
Tell me now, tell me true;  
What is wrong with you and me?


	7. Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

‘I have doubts,’ he says,  
confesses.  
He confides in you,  
secrets of his heart.  
He does have one now,  
or so it would seem.  
He is not just a mindless soldier,  
he is you,  
questioning orders,  
but secretly.  
‘I have doubts,’ he says,  
and you understand  
what he means.


	8. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishful Thinking

Be careful what you wish for,  
is what you’re always told.  
For once you might be wise,  
to listen to what you’re sold.


	9. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Know What You Did Last Summer

I hate her, hate her, hate her,  
passionate vendetta.  
She is a snake, coiled around,  
controlling you.  
She is poison and you can’t see.  
Yet she was there.  
Before and after.  
When I wasn’t there for you,  
she was.  
I hate her,  
or at least I want to,  
but the debt of gratitude,  
for saving you,  
takes precedence.


	10. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven and Hell

The pitch black of night,  
the purest blue tinge white.  
Fight together,  
side by side,  
One goal left in sight.

The darkness fights the dark,  
to save the targeted mark,  
fighting together,  
teamed against,  
save the fish from the shark.

Heaven and hell, face to face,  
a human girl, a vial of Grace,  
lost and lonely,  
found and strong.  
Everything’s shifted, back in place


	11. The Children in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Remains

Case after case after case.  
Hauntings and murders,  
Innocents saved  
Lives still going.  
Day after day after day.  
Roads melt into another.  
Every day like the next.  
New day, new case.

Inconspicuous farmhouse  
Nightmares lie inside.

Things seemed simple,  
Help the victims,  
Eviscerate the ghosts.

When the salt line is crossed,  
Assumptions fade away.  
Lives hang on the line,  
Lives within the walls.


	12. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criss Angel is a Douchebag

If you could live forever  
what do you live for?  
For what purpose do you serve?  
If you could go on  
how do you do it alone?  
Living for yourself endlessly  
for all days  
If you could live forever  
who do you live for?


	13. 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After School Special

Then we were young, brash and foolish.  
Back then we didn’t think before we acted out.  
We were acting the fool.  
We were fools merely acting.  
Mistakes were made,  
lessons were learnt,  
and forgotten.  
What fools we were then.  
Are we still not acting the fool?


	14. Like a Moth to a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from Meat Loaf's 'Sailor to a Siren'

Like a sailor to a siren  
we were drawn together,  
irresistible, insatiable.  
You were what was needed,  
not a skimpy slut,  
not another nameless chick  
with the perfect body.  
You were more.  
You listened, challenged,  
drank with me.  
You were there for me,  
what I needed;  
what I wanted.  
Like a moth to a flame,  
I wanted you.


	15. Another Lost Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Takes a Holiday

Another friend caught in the fire,  
another death on their hands.  
Another friend lost too soon,  
another dead at their command.


	16. Piece by Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Head of a Pin

You cut, carve,  
slice, and die,  
piece by piece.  
Another body,  
once so human,  
now empty,  
with another  
twisted monstrosity  
encased inside.  
You cut piece  
by piece  
but it is your own soul  
that you cut into.


	17. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Terrible Life

I could give you a different life,  
a different father, different wife,  
but you will always end up here.  
no matter how your path will steer  
you will always pick up a knife  
and carve out the same old life.


	18. This is All Just a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monster at the End of This Book

This is all just a story  
it has a beginning and   
it will have an end.  
It is harsh and a bit gory  
coming from another’s hand  
but it was all real; not pretend.  
Now for your piece of the glory  
you’ve joined in the wagon band –  
are you friend or foe?  
Another chapter, same story.  
Words saved as His command  
on the way to The End.


	19. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump the Shark

Oh brother,  
you were cursed before you were born.  
Cursed to not be saved.  
Oh brother,  
you were cursed to carry this name;  
because of this name  
you don’t even carry.  
Oh brother,  
I did not want you  
but I did not want you to die.  
Oh brother.


	20. Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapture

Do you ever think? -   
Of the pain left behind?  
Not the miss it when you blink  
the kind that sears into your mind.  
Do you ever reflect  
On the people on the inside?  
What did you expect  
from the way blood lies?


	21. Break the Seals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Levee Breaks

Break the seals,  
After the second deal;  
Break the mind,  
Scars still left behind;  
Break the blood,  
Waters break slowly to flood;  
Break the soul,  
It’ll all snap under the toll.


	22. And So It Is Written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer Rising

And so it is written,  
that as the righteous man  
breaks, so shall it  
break.  
And he will break in  
despair, hollow beyond  
repair.  
And so it is written  
that as the first  
breaks; so shall it  
break.  
And he will break in  
agony, the end that wasn’t  
meant to be.  
So they break,  
as they break.


End file.
